Autumn Nostalgia
by atsushhi
Summary: Fic collection for the KagaKuro Month (October/November 2014).
1. Chapter 1

**Week 1 - SEASONAL/AUTUMN + Field trip**

**\- **Kagami and Kuroko's love is eternal.

* * *

**Fall is the Season of Love**

* * *

What is fall?

Some may say it's just a new season, a colder one. Others may say it's time to bring out the coats and the big sweatshirts and keep themselves warm, as to not catch a cold.

But not Kuroko and Kagami.

To them, fall is more than a season; is more than using coats and scarfs and spend their time inside Maji Burger eating more than they should (Kagami) and drinking more than they could (Kuroko).

To them, fall means fall in love all over again, it means being close to the one they love and hold his hand while they go home, most of the times hidden inside a warm pocket. It means spending long periods of time cuddling on the sofa, in the silence of an apartment, where the only sound that can be heard is the beating of their hearts and the rain outside, hitting lightly the windows. It means making hot chocolate to warm up the body, making a mess on the kitchen – which is, nonetheless, a very sweet memory, just like the taste that remains on Kuroko's lips when Kagami kisses him softly, asking him what he thinks of the drink they made together.

(Yes, because the word _together_ is now very important).

Fall means spending Saturday mornings (and sometimes afternoons) lazing around in bed, under the heat of the blankets and in Kagami-kun's arms, which can be as warm. Kuroko just loves to hug Kagami-kun and be hugged back by big, strong arms – arms that can protect him (from the cold and many, _many_ other things), arms that will hold him wherever and whenever, never letting go. It means having Nigou in bed with them in the morning, fumbling around, making a mess and scaring poor Kagami-kun. Well, more of making a mess and less of scaring anyway, because by now Kagami is used to Kuroko's dog – _their dog_ – and it doesn't scare him anymore, so much that he sometimes buys him those little shirts for puppies, which makes Kuroko and Nigou both very happy.

Fall means leaves cracking under their feet while they take long walks alone on the park, eating baked sweet potatoes and talking about their days at school and making plans for the future, sitting on a bench and resting their heads on the other's shoulder (mostly Kuroko, because Kagami prefers to rest his head on his boyfriend's lap).

Fall is not just a new season, is not just bringing out coats and making themselves warm.

Fall is the season of love, just like winter, spring or summer – their love is unbreakable, endless, and will last for an eternity.

**-The End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week 2 - AU + Family**

**\- **There is a fire on Kuroko's kindergarten and a gentle fireman goes to the rescue.

* * *

**A Fire Is Not Always A Bad Thing**

* * *

Kuroko was now in total panic. He had found it strange that, for some reason, his nose was smelling a scent that could be described as smoke, but he paid no attention to it, as he was distracted with his 4 and 5 year-old students. He was new in this new job, it was his first month in that kindergarten and he had just graduated from college – and the last thing he needed was a fire on his work place, where there were more than 50 children who were less than six years old.

He, who only showed emotions when near children, was in panic.

Apparently, the fire had started in the kindergarten canteen, because the cook forgot about something on the oven and things got a bit out of control. Kuroko always thought that people who worked with children would be (and _should_ be) extra cautions, but apparently things weren't always like this. He silently swore to himself, while trying to calm the kids down and put them in a safe place, that he would have a long conversation with this woman, right after he made sure she would be fired.

(He knew he couldn't be the one to decide such a thing, but he was under pressure at the moment and rage was taking him).

Suddenly he heard a tiny voice coming from a little girl next to him. "…s-sensei, I'm scared… I wanna go home…"

"Everything will be alright, don't be scared, I'm here with you." Kuroko took her by the hand and squeezed a little, showing a small smile and trying to assure her everything would be alright. He then gathered all the children of his class next to him and gave orders. "You will all take someone's hand and will not let go of it, understood? Please make a line right in front of me and follow the teacher on the hall, don't be scared and don't let go of your partner, everything will be alright."

Kuroko opened the door and saw the other children and teachers running to the main entrance. When he noticed everyone getting very nervous when they found out that the main door was already barred by the fire, Kuroko had to take a deep breath and _think_. He was the only man on that school, he had to keep himself calm so that he could calm the others and help as well as he could.

"Kuroko-sensei! We already called the firemen, but we should find an exit quick, because the smoke is spreading fairly quickly!" Hitomi-sensei, the school's principal, was in charge of making everyone go out safely, but he too was in total panic. Kuroko could not let himself get caught up in this situation, his students were more important right now…

_Think Tetsuya… Where can you take them to safety?_

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hitomi-sensei, please take the children to the canteen and make them go out through the back door, I'm sure that that one is free from the fire!"

As the children were being evacuated as fast as possible, the siren of the fire truck could already be heard from outside. _"They're here already, I'm so glad… But… Where's Hanako?!"_

Now there was another kind of panic on Kuroko's mind. Hanako, the little girl who he was holding on to, was no longer holding his hand. His first thought was _she's with her colleagues_, and Kuroko ran as fast as he could to see with his own eyes.

Nothing.

She wasn't with Kuroko's class, and couldn't be seen anywhere. "She probably went back to our classroom…!" The blue haired sensei ran with all his might to their classroom, but he met a thick wall of smoke blocking his way, as well as his respiratory system. Breathing was hard, but he was determined to go get the little girl back to safety. When he finally managed to open the door that gave way to the classroom, he was already with a fit of coughing and his lungs were burning, and he thought that the little girl might be just like him – or in worse state. He tried looking around, trying to find Hanako, but the smoke didn't let him see so well. "Hanako! Hanako, are you here?!" He was almost giving up when he heard some sobbing and coughing coming from under a table. When he approached said table and saw that the little girl was there, he almost exhaled in relief – if it wasn't for all the smoke. "Hanako, there you are! Come, let's get out of here!"

Kuroko took her in her arms and headed to the exit, but stopped on his tracks when he noticed they were trapped – the fire had already spread far enough that had reached their classroom and there was no way out, as they were on the second floor and not even the windows were an option. _"What are we going to do now?! I have to save Hanako!"_ On that moment, Kuroko decided he would protect the little girl until help came, thus he placed them both under the same table Hanako was before and put his arms around her, trying to cover her the most he was able to.

All they could hear outside was things breaking, people running and the firemen shouting to make people go out safely. Kuroko remembers thinking that his "invisible trait", as he liked to call the thing that made him go unnoticed by people most of the time, was not very useful right now, and he hoped that, somehow, someone would come and save them – him and his precious girl – because Hanako didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to have his life shortened by the error of some dumb cook who couldn't even do her job right. Kuroko remembers feeling very sleepy and hearing Hanako call out to him. Maybe this was what made him stay awake until someone knocked the door down and came to save them, with a hose in his hands.

That was a very strange fireman, Kuroko remembers. He had red hair, almost like the fire had spread to his head and he was the _fire_ himself, but he had been very gentle, albeit his large size and all that _red_ that seemed so very annoying to Kuroko at that moment. He remembers something like the fireman scolding him, saying "he was insane and that he should not do a fireman's job without thinking", and he remembers saying that he had to save Hanako, no matter what it took. The fireman smiled and called him an "idiot" before he took the both of them on his back and took them to safe land.

Yeah, a very strange fireman indeed.

**-x-**

When Kuroko woke up, he was already outside of school – more like _inside_ an ambulance, laying on a stretcher. Everything that happened before seemed like a dream at first, but when he came to his senses, he stood up in a hurry, going out of the ambulance, and called for Hanako.

"Hanako?! Where's Hanako? Is she alright?!" Kuroko wasn't feeling like himself at all: his head was hurting and every breath hurt him, probably because of all the smoke he had inhaled. He felt a bit dizzy and before he knew, he was already falling to the ground.

But all he met were two strong arms that caught him before he fell.

"Hey tiger, calm down, you're not okay, you still have to be examined on the—"

"Where's Hanako?! Is she alright?! It's a little girl with blue hair, just like me. I want to see her!" Kuroko was screaming despite himself – he was not like this _at all_. But Hanako was important and he needed to be sure she was okay, because…

Before he could even finish his thought, the same two strong arms that helped him before were now around him, embracing him in a warm hug. "Shh, everything's alright. She's alright, she didn't inhale too much smoke thanks to you. Now calm down, okay?" His voice was soothing was so very gentle – Kuroko didn't think such a big man could be _this_ gentle. He closed his eyes and felt himself calm down, just feeling the warmth that spread through big hands. Right now, that red hair didn't seem the most annoying thing on earth – it was calming, even.

They just stayed in that position until a voice was heard.

"Daddy?"

Something stirred inside Kuroko and his only thought was of letting go of that gentle man and run – run until he reached Hanako, and hugged her, and maybe let two tears run down his face (not that anyone would notice, he told himself).

"Ohh, there you are my princess… I'm so glad…you're alright…"

"Daddy…you're crushing me!" Hanako was as happy as Kuroko was, he could tell from her smile. They just hugged for some time, before the gentle fireman came to them, a bit embarrassed.

"Aham… Could you two please come to the ambulance? You still have to be examined and…I don't think you want everyone looking at you…"

Suddenly Kuroko came to his senses – he was making a scene in the middle of the street, and many of the teacher and students were looking at them – some embarrassed, some fond of the scene, some others surprised. He blushed a little (Yes, this day was definitely not his day) and took Hanako by the hand. "Shall we go?"

Her smile was a total _yes_.

**-x-**

On the way to the hospital, Kuroko got to know the gentle fireman a little better – his name was Kagami Taiga and he was the fire chief of the fire department of that area, an American returnee whose dream is to save and help people, even if it may put his own life at stake. Hanako was delighted with her new friend (Kuroko asked her over and over to treat Kagami-san politely, but he laughed it off and allowed her new intimacy). Kagami had bright red hair – completely natural, he swore – and Hanako, who was just 5 years old, wanted to play with it, wanted to touch it and, if she could, take it home with her. He, too, was having fun with her, because apparently he was good with children (he said something about his brother having a daughter too). Kuroko was watching the both of them attentively, amused.

"Kagami-san, we're supposed to be heading to the hospital because we're sick, remember? You shouldn't be playing with Hanako inside an ambulance."

"Oh come on, you're not _that_ sick you can't play with your daughter inside an ambulance. This is something new and she's loving it, right?" Hanako nodded and threw herself to Kagami's lap. "By the way…she _is_ your daughter, right? I'm just jumping to conclusions because of the hair and…"

A small smile appeared on Kuroko's lips and he nodded, looking fondly to the girl sitting on the fireman's lap. "Yes, she's my daughter. She's the only princess who lights up my world."

Kagami's expression changed to one of worry. "Only? So, you're not married? Or did your wife… You don't have a ring, so I thought… I'm sorry, I'm asking stupid questions, I'm not even an acquaintance and I'm intruding!"

Kuroko and Hanako giggled a little and Kagami blushed profusely. "I don't mind, don't worry. No, I'm not married nor has my wife died. After all, I've never even been married to begin with."

Kagami felt stupid. "What? You've never been married? Then, how did you get this little blue thing?" Hanako looked at him with puffed cheeks but Kagami soon tickled her and she burst laughing.

"Long story short: one night stand with a friend while I was drunk and she _really_ wanted me. Then, she decided to have Hanako, but career's calling was louder and she went to the States, while I instantly fell in love with my pretty princess and stayed with her ever since her birth." Kuroko's expression completely changed when he talked about his daughter, and Kagami was fascinated by that man, who had the deepest blue eyes Kagami had ever seen.

"Ohh, so that's why she's the only princess in your life…"

"No, she's the only princess in my life because I don't intend to give her a mother – instead, I wanted to give her another father, if possible." Kuroko deadpanned.

Oh. _Ohh._ "So, you're like…that, huh?"

"Yes, I'm gay, Kagami-san."

Kagami felt himself blush – blush _very much_. So Kuroko was gay. And he was being very open about it, no doubt about that. Maybe it was just his imagination, but…

When they reached the hospital, Kagami opened the back doors of the ambulance and let them both out.

"Well, maybe I should have your phone number, just in case there is another fire on the kindergarten or…something… Or I could give you my contact and you then decide what to do with it, it's your choice…"

Kuroko smiled, and Kagami blushed – again. "Yes, I would like that, Kagami-san."

**-The End-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 3 - 3rd POV/femslash + Fears/Expectations**

**\- **Despite her lack of facial expressions, Kuroko was a typical girl, just like any other. She smiled, she laughed, she had fun with her friends. And, as human as she can be, she also felt sad – she also had fears and things she really, really wanted.

* * *

**Love Is All That Matters**

* * *

Despite her lack of facial expressions, Kuroko was a typical girl, just like any other. She smiled, she laughed, she had fun with her friends. She wore skirts, went to the café and to parties. She also enjoyed staying at home, on her sofa, while reading a good book and cuddling with her puppy Nigou. Even if she didn't show it often, she enjoyed herself to the fullest everyday of her life. And, as human as she can be, she also felt sad – she also had fears and things she really, _really_ wanted.

The only thing that lacked in her life was, surely, a romantic relationship. Every friend of hers had a boyfriend or a girlfriend already: Kise-san had met Aomine-san on a bar one night and that was "love at first sight", like the blonde had said (more like "bed at first sight"). Aomine-san was a tall, tanned, rude girl who looked like she was ready to punch the world at any given moment, but even so, Kise-san looked happy, as well as Aomine-san (even if she wouldn't admit it in a million years). Murasakibara-kun had _finally_ found a suitable girl who was able to stand his laziness and lack of motivation – she was a beautiful American girl he met at school, and her patience had no limits. Midorima-kun could be your usual _tsundere_, but he too had found a boy who understood him and even found his _tsundere_ness cute and appealing – even if that got on Midorima-kun's nerves sometimes.

Everyone was getting along with their respective partners, and Kuroko was just _there_ – waiting for that someone who would make her heart race since the first glance.

And that actually happened one day.

Taiga was impolite, nervous and _oh so_ unsettling, but she was also gentle, caring and tall and warm – everything Kuroko needed and wanted in her life.

They met on their first day of high school, on the entrance ceremony. As Taiga was one of the tallest girls, she had to stay at the back, and while Kuroko was walking to the front, they collided with each other (really, 9 a.m. speeches after a night of playing games and reading books shouldn't be allowed). When Kuroko thinks about it, she now knows that those crimson eyes caught her attention since the first glance – they were almost shining under the first rays of sun and were simply _beautiful_.

When Kuroko came to her senses, she was on the ground, had a pain on her butt and a big person right above her, shaking her and yelling on her ears, asking if she was alright, or if said person had killed someone on her first day of school. "Cute", Kuroko had thought.

After the incident (and after Taiga had made sure Kuroko had all her pieces glued to herself), they just became friends: Kuroko came to know that Taiga had come from the States, that she knew a lot of English but was _very_ bad with her kanji. She also got to know that the tall girl with red hair liked to eat – _a lot_ – and that basketball was her dream and pleasure.

Taiga was very different from any typical girl on that school (from Japan probably, mind you): she was loud, rude and liked to eat burgers like no one. She didn't really know how to talk or interact with people, so she did what she was used to do on the States: invite all the girls in her class to play basketball after classes were over. Of course that didn't really work, because there was that little detail that almost every friend she had made before was a _male_. Before she knew, she was all alone on her desk near the window, sulking receiving weird glances from her colleagues – all but Kuroko, of course. The small girl with blue hair touched her shoulder and then she knew – she knew that that tall, rude, cute sulking girl was the one and only in her life.

They started to hang out together – Taiga taught Kuroko how to play basketball and, turns out, the small girl actually had a small gift for the sport. She had little presence on court (on life, actually), and that was a big benefit. Both of them developed a good connection on court and that reflected itself on life in general: after three months, they felt like they knew each other since forever, as they would do everything together – walk to school and home, have lunch, play basketball, visit each other's houses, spend the nights together watching games or simply talking about their pasts and their futures. They felt so close that Kuroko knew when Taiga wasn't feeling so well and Taiga got to the point of remembering every dish Kuroko liked or disliked (the girl could be tall and rude sometimes, but she was one hell of a good cook). Their relationship evolved in a good way, and Kuroko was truly _happy_.

One day, when they were on Taiga's apartment – Kuroko sitting on Taiga's lap on the sofa, reading a magazine, while the other girl was enjoying a basketball game on TV – it struck her. They were so close, and Kuroko was so happy she completely missed the most important thing – her feelings for the red haired girl had grown throughout time.

Without even thinking, Kuroko called Taiga's name and turned around on the other girl's lap, facing her. Then, slowly and gently, she cupped Taiga's cheeks on her hands and brought their lips together in a brief, light kiss. Taiga's lips were warm, just like Kuroko had thought, and the kiss was pleasant. When she broke it, Taiga was gaping, mouth wide open and a bright red spreading on her cheeks. Kuroko felt herself blush too, but now she couldn't just go back – she had to tell her everything.

"Taiga-san, I love you."

Taiga sputtered and stuttered, but she finally said what she wanted to say – "I… I l-love you t-too…"

Kuroko was sure she had never felt like this before – this happy, this light. It was like there was one less weight on her shoulders and she just enjoyed every second of her new life (it wasn't really new, because the only thing that changed were the kisses and cuddles and the naughty moments). She already knew that Taiga was a gentle, caring person, but after they started dating this got more evident in her actions: Taiga would wake her up with light kisses on her nose and eyelids in the mornings, when she spent the night at her apartment; sometimes, she woke up earlier just to prepare a special breakfast, that would be served on bed and smothered with kisses. She was always attentive and preoccupied, looking after her smaller girlfriend so that she wouldn't be hungry (Kuroko _loved_ to just drink vanilla shakes all day long) or tired, but never being suffocating or annoying. The blue haired girl had never been treated this way, and was really enjoying every bit of it.

When they were dating for almost two months, it was time to tell their closest friends, Taiga told Kuroko. The red haired girl had already told her best friend Tatsuya about Kuroko – and then they got to the conclusion that Murasakibara-kun's girlfriend and Tatsuya were the same person. When the purple haired boy found out about Kuroko and Taiga, he didn't really mind nor found any objection to their relationship – after all, it _was_ Murasakibara-kun. Then came Kise-san and Aomine-san: the blonde was ecstatic, because now she had someone who she could ask for advice and complain to. Aomine-san and Taiga didn't really got along with each other – not the first time, not _any _time they met after that. Midorima-kun also didn't find any objection – he didn't really like Taiga, but Takao-kun (his boyfriend) told Kuroko later that he was just being stubborn because he liked her too much.

Everything was going as perfect as it could go - their love was something Kuroko never thought she would find, but she was glad she did.

Until her parents found out.

Kuroko knows she should have been more careful – bringing Kagami to her house and enrolling in some rather "steamy" exercises instead of actually studying two hours before her parents were home shouldn't be a good idea. Just when they were both almost naked and Kagami was on top of Kuroko, trying to steal her bra in a very original way, her bedroom door opens and her mother was right there, watching them with eyes wide open and a blush spreading through her cheeks. None of the three females could say a word, and Kuroko's mother just slammed the door and ran downstairs. When Kuroko heard the front door closing with a bang, the tears ran down her face and she knew – she knew her mother would never accept Taiga as her girlfriend.

This was one of her biggest fears since she started dating the red haired girl: her parents finding out and not accepting her sexual orientation nor her partner. In her head, it would be the most painful thing it could happen to her, and she always thought that, when the time came for her to tell them, she would be strong and would arrange the best scenario, so that everything would go pretty smoothly.

_Finding out this way was not in her plans at all._

When her father came home, an hour later, he already knew about everything and was accompanied by her mother. Taiga also stayed with Kuroko, she just couldn't leave her girlfriend alone in a time like this. The four of them sat by the kitchen table and Kuroko's father spoke first, in a rather calm way, and Kuroko felt herself drown in his words.

"Don't cry Tetsuya, we're your parents, we love you very much."

"I was startled at first – and of course I would be, what kind of manners are those, young lady?!" Kuroko's father put a hand on her mother's shoulder to calm her down. "But I'm not mad because you have a girlfriend, if that's what you're thinking. I don't care either way – I just want you to be happy – and please do not do those kinds of things in this house again, okay?! We're a respectful family, I don't remember teaching you that!"

Kuroko's father was giggling lightly. "Either way, please don't cry, we're here for you – _both of you_ – and you're more than welcome to bring…"

"Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you…desu." Taiga was blushing hard now, and Kuroko was holding her hand under the table.

"…Taiga-san here. Please treat our daughter with care."

Kuroko started to cry again and buried herself on Taiga's arms – and then, on her parents'. She was crying again, but this time for a good reason – she was happy and couldn't have asked for a better life so far.

Later, when she was told Taiga could spend the night there (with some restraint, her mother stressed) and they we're both preparing the futons, Taiga hugged Kuroko from behind and told her what she needed to hear the most at the moment.

"I love you very much, you know? And I'm not letting you go so soon, so prepare yourself!"

Kuroko closed her eyes and enjoyed that sweet warmth that came from her girlfriend. "I know. I wouldn't want it any other way."

A kiss was exchanged and Kuroko was sure she would sleep so very well that night.

**-The End-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagakuro Month Week 4 - Future + Silence/Noise**

\- Future AU, in which Kuroko has an accident and loses his hearing.

* * *

**In A World Of Complete Silence (I Will Always Need You)**

* * *

An accident can change nothing and everything in your life at the same time.

Maybe it can be one of those accidents that come for good, like when you go grocery shopping and the employee gets your change wrong and you get more than you should. Or when you enter a brand new high school and meet the love of your life with just a glance, during a spring day under a beautiful blossoming _sakura_ tree.

No, maybe this is just pure luck or "destiny".

Yes, destiny.

Kagami hates _destiny_ more than anything in the world right now, because it wants to take away the most important thing in his life – his friend, his partner in life, his lover.

No one would have thought that Kuroko would have been run over by a car that day, while crossing the street, headed to his work place. No one would have thought that the culprit would run away, leaving a very injured man on that street, until someone called an ambulance and Kagami was promptly notified of the accident by Takao, who happened to hear about it from Midorima, who was the one doctor who treated Kuroko when he entered the hospital. No one would have thought that this fireman would spend three entire days sitting in an ER, waiting for some news regarding his lover, while his friends (Aomine, Takao, Kise, Himuro, Murasakibara and Momoi) stood beside him, giving all his support and help in these difficult times.

No one would have thought Kuroko would wake up to a world of complete silence, not being able to hear a single sound.

**-x-**

When Kuroko woke up that day, the first thing he noticed was that he was not looking at the ceiling of his bedroom – _their bedroom_. It was of a different color (Kagami-kun really wanted their bedroom to be light blue for whatever reason), and Kuroko also noticed right away that he was not at home. The room smelt different – maybe a hospital?

The next thing he noticed was that everything was very quiet. If he was in a hospital, things couldn't be that quiet, right? He looked to his right side and out the window – it was a sunny day, the sunlight came in through the window and hit the bed, heating up Kuroko's feet. It was a nice feeling.

Then, he looked at his left side and there he was – Kagami. He was sleeping, head on Kuroko's bed, but he looked _tired_. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were from some days ago – how long had he been sleeping?

The only thing the blue haired remembered was crossing the street while going to work and suddenly everything went white and he felt something crash with him.

_Ohh_. He had an accident, alright.

He felt his head a bit fuzzy, and still wondered why everything was so silent around him. Kuroko then put a hand on Kagami's head and he woke up, lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes. When he finally came to his senses, the first thing the red haired did was hug Kuroko as tightly as possible.

Kuroko didn't remember the last time Kagami had done something like this, but well, he wasn't really complaining.

Until he felt something wet his left shoulder.

_Kagami-kun._

Kuroko opened his mouth and tried to speak, but something was wrong. He couldn't hear himself speak.

He tried again. _Kagami-kun_. But once more, he couldn't hear himself. What was happening?

Kagami left his hurt body and faced him, wiping angrily the tears that threatened to come out. When Kuroko opened his mouth again, Kagami put a finger over his lips and shook his head slightly, as if telling him not to speak.

Kuroko couldn't understand what was going on, why couldn't he hear himself? Why would Kagami-kun tell him not to speak? Why was everything so silent?

Then it struck him.

_Oh. I'm deaf_.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and the blue haired felt tears coming down his face. He was deaf. He could not hear a single sound.

He started to panic in Kagami's arms and the red haired tried to calm his lover down, hugging him as tightly as he could, but it was all in vain, because Kuroko was now screaming and crying as loud and strongly as he could, because he needed to feel it – he needed to be sure he would never again be able to hear any kind of sound. Not his own voice, not his friends' laugh when they went out together, not Nigou barking again and again when he was hungry – not his boyfriend's soft and gentle voice in his ears, every time they spent nights together, every time Kagami-kun whispered low but beautiful promises of love when they exchanged kisses, hugs, warmth.

Kuroko was doomed to a life of silence, and he could not be any _sadder_.

**-x-**

The following months were tough. Kuroko was dismissed from the hospital a month after the incident – the physical damage hadn't been that bad, only two broken ribs and a broken arm, apart from the damage on his hearing, of course. After that, he still went to a psychologist every week – the shock had been too great and Kuroko could simply not accept the fact that he had lost the ability to hear, feeling sad and restless all the time. Not even Kagami nor his friends from Teikou could make him liven up, bring back the old, ever so expressionless (but nonetheless happy) Kuroko.

He would stay at home, sitting on the couch reading all the time (sometimes Kagami would go and come home from work and Kuroko would still be there, no changes – not eating even), or he would just sleep in. Sometimes Kagami forced him to go out of the house, mostly on weekends, to go for a walk, hand in hand, like good ol' days, and he even brought Nigou, who had been feeling as sad as his blue-haired owner. Kagami knew exactly Kuroko's weak points, and bringing him to Maji to buy him a vanilla shake always made him liven up, even if just a little bit.

Times were tough, but Kagami was trying his best to hang in there.

The only way Kuroko found to communicate with people around him was through writing. He had always a small notebook and a pen with him, and he would write down anything and everything he needed others to know. At first, Kagami went along with it, because he wanted Kuroko to get used to his new condition, to feel the most comfortable possible. But after a while, and with everyone's support, Kuroko ended up having sign language classes.

During these times, Kagami discovered Kuroko could be a very _very _stubborn person. Well, he already knew his boyfriend was one of a kind, but this was too much.

On his first classes, Kuroko would just sit in a corner of the classroom and cross his arms. The teacher – a woman around her forties – would approach him and try to make him cooperate, but to no avail. Then, when Kagami heard the bad news from the teacher, he tried to convince Kuroko to try and at least learn the basics – he would always have his notebook and Kagami assured him he would _always_ understand his boyfriend, no matter what. The red haired accompanied him to his classes after that, as him too had to learn a bit of this new language, and convinced him to take the classes seriously, because this was his future they were talking about.

After some months of classes, Kuroko had already some conversational skills and could hold a normal conversation just fine; Kagami, being the same dumb tiger as usual, could not. He tried, he could say "hello", "goodbye", "yes", "no" and some other normal greetings, and he could even say "I love you" (which was the first thing Kuroko taught him after he started to enjoy his classes, while they were both in bed, cuddling after a long and tiring day), but that was about it. Sometimes Kuroko would pull on his shirt to get his attention and tell him something like "I'm hungry" or "I'm going to take a bath, so please take Nigou for a walk", but he would not understand, or instead he would pretend he understood and would do something completely different – like turn off the TV or go around the house pointing at things until Kuroko finally wrote down what he really wanted. Sure, Kagami wanted Kuroko to learn sign language for his own good, but what good would come out of that if he himself could not learn and _remember_ the signs?! Even Aomine and Kise could already speak to him in sign language, what a dumb he was.

Well, things were calmer right now, the accident had been almost forgotten (after almost a year) – Kuroko was enjoying his new life, and Kagami was trying his best to follow his boyfriend's steps.

Even their private life was coming back to normal – after the accident, Kuroko would not let Kagami come close to him in bed, because he felt he was not worth his love, his attention, as he had now this handicap. Kagami did his best to get Kuroko to feel comfortable with himself, and he explained him that nothing would make him change his feelings for him _ever_. The blue haired felt miserable, but Kagami would still hug him, would still kiss him and show him that nothing had changed – Kagami never thought Kuroko could be this stubborn ever in his whole life.

**-x-**

One afternoon, Kise visited the couple, together with Aomine, and he brought something with him. It was a pamphlet, advertising some transplant for deaf people.

Kuroko and Kagami could not believe their eyes: there was actually a small chance for Kuroko to come back to hearing again. Midorima had actually put this hypothesis on the table, but at the time both Kuroko and Kagami were too far tired and shocked with the recent events. Now, with their heads calmer and clearer, this was something to put some thinking on. What if the blue haired could actually go back to his previous condition, when he could hear perfectly well?

The couple discussed this idea throughout the week, on every possible moment, because this is an important step in Kuroko's life as of now. The Monday morning after, both of them headed to Midorima's clinic – this was it, they were going to take the next step.

Midorima explained them every single detail: the procedures, the pre and post operation procedures, how everything would work, what was going to be done to Kuroko's cochlea. In short, they would be doing a cochlear implant on Kuroko, implanting an electronic device that would provide him a sense of sound, making him go back to hearing little by little. Midorima warned them: the implant could not give him completely satisfactory results, as Kuroko was a bit old for this kind of procedure, but it would still give him an 80% rate of success, which was great by itself.

Kuroko and Kagami did not think twice – they wanted this to happen.

**-x-**

Kagami had been endlessly waiting for 4 hours straight in the waiting room of the clinic, but Kise and Aomine were there, as well as Takao and his brother Himuro, so he hung himself there pretty well. When everything was over, Midorima came out and gave them the good news: the operation had been a success, no implications, and Kuroko should be waking up any moment.

Kagami wanted to run and just give his boyfriend the tightest hug he could manage, but instead he waited – waited until Kuroko was awake, until he knew Kuroko could hear him again.

Some hours after, the blue haired woke up to a bunch of red hair beside him, apparently taking a nap. When he finally came to, he remembered what he was doing there – could he hear again? He tried to focus and hear the sound of his boyfriend's soft breathing, but he couldn't.

_Oh_. Had the operation gone wrong?

Apparently he shifted too much on the bed, because Kagami was waking up. Oh no, he couldn't. He couldn't go through this once again, what if Kagami spoke to him again and he couldn't hear him again? His dreams and hopes were being slowly shattered, until Kagami made him a sign with his hands – _wait for a bit_ – and stood up and went out of the room.

This was it, Kagami should be hurting just like him by now, he shouldn't have done this operation, he knew nothing could be done but he still wanted this chance, what was he supposed to do now, he—

"Kuroko. Can you hear me?"

Kuroko felt someone touch his right ear and adjust the little device he had there. Then, noise. Confusion.

Then silence. And a voice, calling out to him.

"Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun."

Big tears were making his way down Kuroko's face – and Kagami promptly went and kissed them all away.

He could hear again. Was this a dream? Was he just imagining it? Apparently not, because Midorima was explaining something in the background, something that didn't really matter to Kuroko right now. He just wanted to hug his boyfriend and hear him whisper to his ear once again, hear his soft promises of eternal love. He was the happiest man on Earth right now and nothing could change that.

Kuroko had to take some rehabilitation sessions to get used to hearing again, but as he had been born naturally hearing, his rehab only lasted for 3 months. There were no problems whatsoever – Kuroko could now hear every kind of sound, from footsteps, to the slamming of doors, and even Nigou barking all the time, as if feeling the happiness of his owner. Things were progressing well, and Kuroko was getting used once again to his new life. Now, everything seemed so different, he now paid more attention to his surroundings, more than ever before. Kagami was also very happy for his lover and for himself as well – Kuroko's happiness was _his_ happiness after all.

Kuroko wanted to get back to his previous work as a kindergarten teacher, but the children he met on Midorima's clinic gave him an idea, and some months later, there was a new center making its debut – a center for deaf children.

Kuroko has always loved children, and helping those whose needs had been equal to his own one day seemed like a good idea, if not an excellent idea.

Happiness was now boosting in their lives once again, and Kuroko could not have asked for more – he had overcome his handicap with the help of his friends and the love of his life, and he was ready for whatever would come from here on out.

**-The End-**


End file.
